


Your Feet

by redtulipslove



Series: Running Circles Around Time [8]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Foot Touching, M/M, Oliver has a foot kink, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtulipslove/pseuds/redtulipslove
Summary: This story continues my series of vignettes following Elio and Oliver's time together after they became lovers.





	Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver and his love for Elio's feet - a trilogy.

When I cannot look at your face  
I look at your feet.  
Your feet of arched bone,  
your hard little feet.  
I know that they support you,  
and that your sweet weight  
rises upon them. 

But I love your feet  
only because they walked  
upon the earth and upon  
the wind and upon the waters,  
until they found me. 

Your Feet - Pablo Neruda

 

Oliver loved Elio's feet. He loved to caress and hold them, stroke and kiss them. He loved to massage them, press his fingers deep into the skin, and feel Elio's body react to his touch. 

Elio's responses could be surprising. One afternoon, they were lying together in bed, enjoying the quiet and the light summer breeze drifting in through the window. Elio's head was on Oliver's chest, and Oliver had his face pushed into Elio's hair, the dark, thick, freshly showered curls tickling his nose. Elio's foot brushed along Oliver's shin - slow, lazy strokes, bringing his foot a little higher each time. The next time Elio did it, Oliver grabbed his foot, manoeuvring himself so Elio was facing him, lying on the opposite side of the bed, with their legs intertwined. 

Once settled in their new position, they spent some moments fixed on each other's faces and enjoying the freedom to be so bold.

Oliver took Elio's foot in his hand, and began to massage it. As he pressed his fingertips deep into the arched bone, Elio elicited a low moan. 

"You want me to stop?" Oliver asked.

"You'll kill me if you stop," Elio said. They smiled knowingly at each other, the memory of the first time Oliver did this, and what it led to, dancing around them.

As the massage continued, there was a marked change in the air. Oliver brought the foot up to his face, and softly kissed each toe. Elio stared with unbridled desire. Oliver took a toe in his mouth and sucked, carefully watching Elio's reaction as he did so. Elio moaned again, louder this time, and slipped his hand down his shorts, and began stroking his cock. His eyes were blazing with lust, which spurred Oliver on as he continued to suck each toe in succession, going back to the first one and repeating the process. Elio had done this to him during their first night together, and he thought he'd come from that act alone. 

"Like it?" Oliver asked, his voice low.

"Fuck yes, I like it." Elio said, as Oliver's touches became more urgent and keen. 

"The feeling's mutual," Oliver said, his eyes landing deliberately on Elio's crotch, where the frantic pumping of his cock was intensifying. 

He took Elio's big toe into his mouth, and while holding Elio's gaze, sucked greedily, slurping and licking, completely lost in the act and sending Elio to the edge of ecstasy every time. 

The sucking and the jerking off continued in glorious harmony until Elio came in quivering spurts, crying out obscenities before collapsing on the bed.

Oliver basked in the afterglow of Elio's orgasm. He looked sleepy and sated, giddy and glowing.

Oliver's heart filled with a sudden longing.

"Get over here," Oliver said. Elio crawled eagerly across the bed and into his arms. 

"You'll need another shower," Oliver said, kissing Elio's neck.

Elio purred like a cat, and let Oliver pet and stroke him. 

"Don't worry about me," Elio said. "I need to take care of you now".

"I'll save mine for later," Oliver said, and they kissed until they were called for dinner.

 

xxxxx

 

Another time, they'd just got back from a cycle ride into town. They'd eaten gelato and sat in the Piazzo, Elio reading him a passage from a book they'd been enjoying, his foot placed gently on top of Oliver's. Oliver had watched, transfixed, as Elio's finger traced the words, and listened as Elio's voice floated in the air, and he caught every word to keep for himself. 

When they arrived back at the villa, Elio suggested a swim to cool themselves down. After a couple of lengths, Elio got out and sat on the side to watch Oliver. 

Oliver liked to have Elio's eyes on him. It made him feel alive and free, and thrilled him every time.

Oliver came and stood in front of him, his eyes fixed on the beads of water pooling on Elio's body. He deliberately placed himself where anyone coming into the garden wouldn't see him. He took Elio's feet and placed them on his chest, stroking them idly with his fingers. 

He loved the hard and soft of them. The rough and smooth of them. The touches were soft but sure, and both knew what they meant.

After a while, Elio freed his foot from Oliver's grasp and dropped it into the water. It found his crotch, and the subtle but strong movement of Elio's foot against him was soon making him lose control. 

The increase in friction made him feel like he was about to come any minute. He wouldn't have been sorry, but he would have been surprised. The speed of how hard he got was quick, even for him.

Oliver reluctantly pushed Elio's foot away, and sat beside him on the edge of the pool.

"I was just getting started," Elio pouted.

"And I know where it would have ended," Oliver said, sounding harsher than he intended. He sensed Elio's rejection, so in consolation, wrapped his feet around Elio's, keeping them in a tight grip under the water. Elio seemed to like this, flashing a shy grin in Oliver's direction.

They sat for some time in a calm and intimate silence, appreciating the closeness of the other. 

Oliver observed their reflections in the water - two figures, side by side, their legs entwined. He savoured the closeness of Elio next to him, acutely aware of summer's end. Fleeting moments such as these would soon be consigned to a precious memory. 

Elio's feet nudged Oliver's, bringing him out of his reverie. Their feet began to play tug of war, and although they both knew Oliver would win, enjoyed the game just the same. 

Elio surrendered eventually, slightly releasing the grip, but never letting go completely.

 

xxxxx

 

As Oliver dozed in the garden one scorching summers day, he heard voices nearby. He looked to see Elio standing by the orchard with Anchise, a basket full of peaches at their feet. Elio had one foot on top of the other, trying to protect it from the hot grass. He wished it was his own foot doing the protecting. He smiled as Elio continued his dance, one foot on top, then the other. He imagined his own foot dancing with Elio's. Moving in time and perfect harmony. 

_Oliver foot, Elio foot._

Elio looked over and locked eyes with Oliver. He broke into a beaming smile. Oliver's heart soared at the sight, but felt awkwardly exposed. He blushed and hoped Elio wouldn't see, or would put it down to sunburn. He willed himself to calm down as Elio approached him, a peach in his hand.

"Catch," Elio said, dropping the peach so quickly, Oliver had to react fast not to drop it.

"You look like you could do with something refreshing," he said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He placed his foot on Oliver's chest, close to his nipples. Oliver automatically looked around to see who was watching. 

"Relax," Elio said, sensing Oliver's unease. "No one's around, and Anchise's taken his car to the garage." He continued to spread his toes around Oliver's nipple, and the pink nub reacted accordingly. 

Oliver grabbed the foot and dug his nails in, taking a bite of the peach. 

"Juicy," Oliver said, licking his lips. "Want a bite?" 

"I want a bite of something, I guess this'll have to do," Elio said. Oliver extended his hand out to feed Elio the peach. Oliver was entranced as the juices dripped down on his chest.

"I want more than that," Elio demanded. 

They locked eyes as Oliver held tight onto Elio's ankle, to keep him close.

"You'll get more, I promise," Oliver said, lifting the foot to his mouth and kissing the heel and the hard skin there. 

He sometimes had no idea what he was doing when Elio was around. 

"When?"

Oliver smiled at the impatient boy standing over him. He loved him for it, because he felt the same sense of urgency crawling all over him too, even if he couldn’t explain it.

Oliver placed Elio's foot back on the grass, and let Elio pull him up. 

"I need to clean these juices off me, want to help?" Oliver asked.

All Elio could do was nod and follow as Oliver led the way into the villa, up the stairs, into their room, where they would continue their dance until the sky turned dark.


End file.
